


What If You Had Me To Do It With?

by nucodiangelo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucodiangelo/pseuds/nucodiangelo
Summary: Stiles had sported a boner all day.It all started when he woke up from a “happy” dream to the worst morning bread he had ever experienced. A quick before-breakfast rub down temporarily got rid of his problem, but all his efforts went to waste as Lydia walked down the school hall in heels and red lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka Stiles is horny and Lydia takes his virginity
> 
> set during the time between season 3 and season 4, kind off????, and without any Stalia ever excisting! also, reminder that my first language isn't English, so if anything is poorly written, lets blame that and not me being to lazy to proof-read it...

Stiles had sported a boner all day.

It all started when he woke up from a “happy” dream to the worst morning bread he had ever experienced. A quick before-breakfast rub down temporarily got rid of his problem, but all his efforts went to waste as Lydia walked down the school hall in heels and red lips.

“What has gotten into you today?” Scott asked as his best friend banged his head against the locker next to him, muttering curses under his breath. Stiles looked like he was in some sorts of pain, and Scott was already thinking the worst. Stiles let out a breath of air through his nostrils, groaning before he gave his friend a reassuring smile.

“Just had a rough morning”

Lydia noticed his weird behavior as soon as she sat down in class on the desk next to him. He refused to look at her when she asked if he and Scott had gotten any further on the murders that had been happening the past few days. Stiles could not sit still. He never could. He was constantly doing something, anything, with his hands, moving around in his chair or talking a little too loudly with either Scott or Lydia. Today he was even worse. He kept adjusting himself in his seat, never quite sitting right, it seemed. In addition, he seemed nervous, a droplet of sweat on his temple. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, but decided against asking if anything was bothering him.

They were all supposed to meet up in the library after lunch to work on their theories and to figure out a plan, but Stiles met up fifteen minutes too late. He had to lock himself in a stall in the boy’s bathroom and get his second release of the day. It still did not feel enough. He felt like a wolf in heat, which was ridiculous considering he was one the few in his group of friend who was not an actual wolf.

“Sorry, coach wanted to talk to me about something” he lied to them, a little embarrassingly out of breath, as he sat down in the only available seat, next to Lydia. She gave him a curious look, her plump red lips in a pout. She did that when she was thinking. Stiles loved it normally, but today it made his cock twitch in his pants.

“Everything okay?” Malia asked, and Stiles nodded, hoping no one would ask what coach wanted to talk to him about. No one did.

As they plotted, Lydia seemed to be doing everything in her power (and she had a lot of it. Power of Stiles, that is) to make it worse for him. She turned her chair towards him, so she could prop one of her legs over the other, and lean her knee against the side of the table. Her legs were long, pale, and smooth, and Stiles’ mouth was watering. As the others spoke, she lifted a pencil to her lips, biting it. Stiles wanted to scream. Every movement she made sent compulsions through the veins of his cock, and every time she would pout those beautiful lips, he could imagine every dirty thing he wanted to do to them.

Lydia felt Stiles’ stiffness next to her, and she kept trying to figure out why he looked like he wanted to run away from her. Did she smell bad? Had she done anything or said anything to him that she could not recall? He was so unusually silent, only speaking when spoken to. He would normally be all over the place, never being able to sit down for longer than a few minutes, and rambling about how his thesis about the problem was the right one. He was so smart, and in a non-asshole way he made sure everyone knew. Always. As Scott was talking about getting a hold of Derek to ask for help, she leaned over to Stiles. It made him stiff up even more, and he looked at her with a funny look on his face.

“Are you okay, Stiles? You seem a little off…”

The way she said his name… No the way she whispered it, so sensually, her lips only a few centimeters away from his ear, made him fully erect again. When she was this close, her scent was strong. Lydia always smelled good, clean and warm. Like soap and sweet perfume. And a distinguished Lydia smell that Stiles could not quite explain.

“Yes…” His voice was shaky, and when he saw her narrow her eyebrows at him, he cleared his throat and tried again, “Yes, everything is fine”

When they finished the meeting, Lydia checked her phone only to read a text from her mom telling her that she could not come pick her up. She sighed, catching up with Stiles and Scott that were heading towards the Jeep. Stiles was walking a little funny, and for a second Lydia was scared he might be hurt and in pain.

The drive was quite, as Scott fell asleep in the passenger seat, and Stiles was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Lydia leaned in over Stiles shoulder to ask him something, but his whole body tenses, and she feels a little sad at his mood towards her today so she leans back in her seat again. They dropped a sleepy Scott off at his house, and Lydia stayed in the back seat. The radio in the car stops working suddenly, so they take the short drive in complete silence. When the car stops in front of her house, she just asks him.

“Stiles, what is going on with you today?” He tried to brush it off, and say that he just slept poorly, but Lydia does not buy it. Climbing over and into the passenger seat, she stares him sternly down.

Stiles had caught a glimpse of her panties when she was moving to the seat next to him, and was now on the verge of cumming in his pants just from seeing the black lace that clung to her firm ass. It was all too much.

“Ok, you want to know what is wrong with me?” He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm, but she nodded, a serious look on her face. Stiles sighed, letting out a chuckle.

“I have had a boner all day. I have already wanked twice, but nothing seems to be helping my everlasting horniness.” He does not look at her, a little embarrassed that he actually admitted that to her. Of all people. Lydia. The girl he had been crushing on since third grade.

Lydia wanted to laugh, but she did not want him to be ashamed either. She could feel her body heat up, and she squeezed her thighs together in reflex. “Maybe actual sex would get rid of your problem” She kept her voice as calm and casual as she possibly could.

Stiles let out a pathetic whine, “I would not know… Never tried it. Done it… Had anyone to do it with”

It just made Lydia even more excited and giddy, and she leaned a little closer to him with a smirk on her lips. He finally looked at her. The second he laid eyes on her, pale and beautiful in the moonlight, his eyes went dark with lust. He wanted her so bad. In any way. In every way. He just wanted to feel her. Her skin. Her hair. Her lips. Her hands against him.

“What about me?” She asked, and he could not quite understand what she was hinting at, “What if you had me to do it with?”

 

Lydia was confident with her plan until she actually had him in her bed. He was laying directly in the middle of it, on his back, staring up at her standing on the end of the bed. She felt nervous, her palms sweaty and a blush creeping up from her shoulders, up her neck and settling on her cheeks. He looked so pure, and he was looking at her like she was his everything, and all Lydia could feel was warmth and a comfortable buzz in her abdomen. She slowly crawled into bed, towards Stiles.

Too slowly, Stiles though. He wanted to have her close, so bad, having waited for this moment for as long as he could remember. He could not believe this was actual happening. All his senses felt stronger, he could see her every detail in the dark of the room. She looked like an elegant kitten as she crawled towards him, her hair falling perfectly around her face and her eyes dark and dangerous. She put her knees on either sides of his hips, and Stiles had to fight back a moan as her crotch made contact with his bulge. She gave him a smirk, running her nails along his chest over his t-shirt. She looked like everything good in the world.

“So, Stiles, what do you want me to do?” She knew the question would make him nervous. She wanted him on edge, desperate for her.

“Uh, I do not know… I…” He stuttered, looking up at her with huge eyes.

“What if I tell you that I give you permission to do anything you want to me? And that if you are uncomfortable or want to stop, you let me know at once!” She brushed her hair over her shoulder, smiling down at him, and he wanted to kiss her so bad.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” She nodded.

Stiles sat up, holding onto her hips as he scooted back so his back was against the headboard of her bed, so their faces were at the same level. Her eyes were huge and bright in the light of the window, almost childish like, and a devilish smile played on her lips as she waited for him to make his next move. Lifting his hand up to her face, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his cold nervous hand making contact with her burning cheeks. Keeping his hand there, a firm grip on her head he leaned in, placing his forehead against her.

Lydia was dying from the anticipation and the wetness in her underwear, and the fact that Stiles seemed to be taking his sweet time to savor every detail, every smell, every sound, made her want him even more. She knew this was not just sex for him. Of course she knew. She had known for sure since she kissed him in the locker room and he had looked at her as if she was his entire world. And even though Lydia felt like she was about to explode with need, she did not want to discard his love for her. If someone were to ask her if she would ever love him like that, she would probably laugh. She would tell them she would never, but she knew it would be a lie. Every time Stiles looked at her with that look, as if he would die without her, she could feel it in her stomach. A tugging in her gut. A feeling she only felt with him. Never Jackson, never Aiden, no one but him. She loved him. She had loved him since the first time he saved her. Ever since. Right now, she was even surer of it, because in this moment she was more excited to feel his lips on her than to fuck him. Which was not a feeling Lydia Martin ever though she would.

Stiles could feel her breath against his lips. She smelled of mint and sweet perfume, and she was driving him crazy. When he finally tipped his head up and met her lips with him, she let out a content moan against him and it made his already fully erect dick twitch with excitement. Stiles had kissed people in the past, but nothing could even compare to the feeling of Lydia’s lips against his. They were warm and soft, and when she parted her lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip, he felt like he was going to pass out. He parted his lips in response, and she smiled against him. Stiles felt giddy and amazing, kissing the girl of his dreams.

As they kissed, she ground her hips down against his boner, the friction of his jeans against her underwear felt heavenly, and she could have done this, kissing Stiles, dry humping him, forever. He tasted sweet and welcoming, and he let her take control, which made her feel powerful and good. She used her teeth to bite his bottom lip, making him groan in the process. The sound was like music to her ears, and she was determined to hear more of those heavenly sounds leave his lips. Pulling away from him for a second she lifted her arms over her head, sending him a challenging smile. He quickly grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off her, throwing it to the side. His eyes was glued to hers, but she wanted him to look at her.

“Stiles…” It sounded like a moan, and it made Stiles’ dick jump in his pants, “You can look at me”

His eyes ran down her body, from her long neck, to her strong collarbones, the well between her boobs, her stomach, and the squishy folds of her flesh where her hips met her thighs. She looked good enough to eat. Therefore, Stiles would do exactly that, he decided.

“You are so beautiful” He sighed, running his hands lightly up her waist, making goosebumps appear on her skin. He was looking at her as if she was a piece of art he should not be touching.

“Really?” Her voice was so small, and her eyes was shining with an emotion Stiles never wanted to see on her face ever again; doubt. It caused something to shift in him, and he flipped them over in one swift move so that he was hovering over her. She looked up at him with huge doe eyes, her red hair spread out across the pillow, and her arms around his neck.

“Jesus, Lydia, of course. You are the most beautiful person I have seen in my life” His eyes drifted from her face down her body, “Fuck…”

Lydia loved him, and she wanted to tell him, but the words felt weird in her mouth. Therefore, she held on to them a little longer.

“Stiles touch me,” She whispered, and Stiles’ heart beat so hard against his ribs it almost spilled out of his chest. He nodded, but did not know quite where to start. Lydia noticed his unsureness.

“Anywhere, wherever you want” She reassured him, knowing she would get pleasure out of anything he wanted to do to her. She could probably come from just making out with him. It felt that good. He nodded, biting his lip as his hands went around her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra. He got it undone faster than she thought he would, but his hands left her without taking it off. He seemed so unsure of what he had permission to do, so Lydia grabbed the straps of the garment and pulled it off her body.

Stiles had seen her like this before. Bare chested. However, this time was better for so many obvious reasons. Last time he was way too focused on finding her and get her to safety to really look at her. In addition, he had fainted. Now she looked like a goddess under him. Skin pale like snow and so bare for him. Only for him. She gave him a sly smile as he grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing it carefully. It fit perfectly in his hand and the flesh was soft and warm. He leaned down and put his mouth around the nipple of the boob he was not holding, and when he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves, a gasp left her mouth. She sighed happily as he moved to do the same to the other boob.

“Stiles…” He never knew she could say his name in a way that would make him feel better than it normally did, until he heard her moan it. He instantly knew he wanted to hear her moan it repeatedly as he pleasured her. Only problem was that he was not sure how to do that. Pleasure her, that is. He did not even know where to start. He had never touched anyone but himself, sexually.

“Lydia… I do not know how to do this…” He uttered, looking down at her as he felt a blush creep up his body. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes you do. You are already doing wonderful. Just touch me, and if you get a reaction from me, keep doing it!” Her voice was so gentle and soft; it made Stiles want to kiss her again. So he did. He crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was heated and full of lust, all tongue and passion. He decided to be brave and crept his hand down between her boobs, across her stomach and down to her underwear. He could feel her holding her breath, waiting to see what he would do next.

Lydia felt like she was about to explode with need. Need for him. Jesus, she had never wanted a person this much in her entire life. Her body was on fire and she was soaking, and he had not even properly touched her yet. She loved him. So much. She gasped when he pressed his hand against her clit. He pulled away from her lips, and Lydia opened her eyes, only find him watching her face intensely. He rubbed her slowly, in small circles, and she felt like she was floating. It had been a long time since another person had touched her, and with all going on the past weeks she had not really been in the mood to do it herself either. She had so much built up stress that as soon as he started touching her she was ready to come.

“Do not stop that” She gasped, grabbing a hold of his wrist to make sure he would not remove it. Stiles smirked at her, before his eyes fell down to where he was touching her. Lydia removed his hand suddenly, and he was about to question it, but stopped himself as he watched her pull her underwear down her long legs, smiling seductively at him. When she was completely bare to him, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, looking askingly at him. He nodded, completely lost in looking at her body beneath him. Lydia pulled the fabric off him, her eyes going straight to his torso. Her eyes widened, and a pleased smile fell on her lips.

“Wow, Stilinski. How did you get this toned?” She asked, running her nails down his bare skin. He was not excessively toned, by any means, but he had defined muscles. A lean, slim and toned upper body and Lydia had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. He sucked in a breath, laughing.

“I do a lot of running, trying not to get killed” She nods, laughing.

“Looks like it has paid off” She winks at him, and he wants to touch her again. He shyly runs his hand down between her legs, happy to find her unshaved. He always thought of Lydia as someone that would shave to follow society’s expectations of women, and the fact that she did not made him even more obsessed with her. She was looking at him with an expecting look on her face, biting her lips. So he slipped a finger inside her, watching her gape at him, her eyes rolling back as he slowly pumped it in and out of her.

“Jesus, Stiles” She moaned, one of her hands going to her boob, squeezing it. The sight made Stiles’ dick throb painfully, and he groaned. He moved away from her, not removing his finger from inside her, as he crawled backwards leaning down. Her eyes lit up as she watched him come closer to where she wanted him so desperately.

Stiles looked up at her from between her thighs, silently asking for permission, and got it as she nodded eagerly.

“Please…” She moaned, still on edge as his finger moved inside her.

She watched him place his lips over her clit, kissing it. It felt amazing. He moved his tongue over it in circles, watching her reaction with huge brown eyes, hair falling down into his eyes. It was the prettiest thing Lydia had seen, and she wanted to take a picture. She moaned loudly as his tongue made its way for her folds and he added a second long finger into her.

Stiles thought she tasted amazing. She tasted like Lydia would taste, sweet and bitter. He loved every moment of this, and would gladly do it for the rest of his life if she wanted him to. He loved every moan and sigh leaving her lips, every thrust of her hips against his mouth, every desperate look in her eyes. He loved her, and this was absolutely amazing, and he could not believe he was even doing this to her.

Lydia swore she could see stars when he picked up his pace, making the movement of his fingers and his tongue on her clit match up. Before she knew it she was coming around his fingers while profanities was spilling from her lips. He kept going until her orgasm was fully over and she was left breathing heavily, holding her chest with one hand and the other running through her hair.

Before he could do anything, she sat up on her knees, kissing him roughly. As they kissed, her hands went to the button on his jeans, opening it. Her hand grabbed his bulge and Stiles groaned into her mouth. She pulled away from him, smirking.

“Come here” She crawled out of bed, pulling him with her by the hand until they were both standing in the middle of her room kissing. He tasted of her wetness, and she was so eager to repay him. Dropping to her knees, she pulled his jeans and boxers down with her. The cold air against his skin made him suck in a breath, looking down at her with huge eyes. She smiled up at him as she removed his jeans, and he thought she looked beautiful. She grabbed his length in her hands, pleasantly surprised with it. It was not as if she expected him to not be lengthy, but he was just bigger than she thought he would be. Both lengthy and thick, and Lydia wanted him in her mouth.

“Lydia, you do not have to do that” He was looking a little unsure, and she gave him her most reassuring smile.

“I really want to” She said, rubbing her lips against the sensitive skin as she spoke, “Do you? Do you want me to pleasure you with my mouth, Stiles?”

She was driving him insane, and he moaned in response, his hand going to the back of her head, pushing her forwards towards his dick. She gladly opened her mouth, taking him as far down her throat as she could, which was pretty far. She had practice, but right now she could not remember why she ever wanted anyone else than Stiles. She watched his eyes roll back as she ran her tongue on the underside of his dick, bobbing her head slowly. She moved her head back, grabbing his shaft and pumping it in pace with her head movements. When she eventually got a sore jaw, she moved on to pumping his length and running her tongue around the head of his dick, listening to the curses leaving his lips. She wanted him so be on edge for her, pleading for more, and she got exactly that. He looked like pure sex above her, one of his hands holding her hair out of the way, while the other held the back of her head, leading her. Every time his eyes fell down to meet hers, staring up at him through her eyelashes his dick would throb in her mouth and he would let out a loud curse, and pull her hair tightly. She loved every second of it.

“Lydia, I am going to come if you keep going…” He moaned, and with a last bob of her head, she pulled off with a pop, smiling up at him. She stood up, kissing him lightly before turning around and laying down on the bed, spreading her legs for him. He looked amazing. Standing with his back turned to the window, so the light from the moon outlined him, his skin glistening with a layer of sweat and his dick hard and ready. She smiled, hinting for him to come join her.

“Where do you have condoms?”

“No, no condoms. I want to feel you. I am clean and on birth control” Stiles smiled widely, almost tripping over as he quickly moved between her legs. He could not believe this was happening. He was actually going to have sex with Lydia Martin. The love of his life. The nerves hit him suddenly, and he looked down at her laying there so hot and graceful. He really did not want to mess up and not perform well.

“Stiles, with a size like that there is almost impossible for you to be bad at this” It was if she could read his mind, and he laughed. She grabbed his hand with one hand, entwining their fingers together, and grabbed his dick with the other, guiding him to her entrance. With a last look at her pretty face, he slowly entered her. She gasped, squeezing his hand in hers, closing her eyes tightly.

He stopped moving, “Am I hurting you?” He asked, ready to pull out if she told him yes.

“No, it has just been a very long time… Just do not move” She smiles at him, breathing heavily.

She already felt so good around him, and only half of him had entered her. After a few seconds, she asked him to move, and he thrusted the last bit of him in. She felt better than he ever could have imagined, so tight, warm, and soft. She was gasping underneath him, grabbing onto his forearm and digging her nails into his skin. The pain felt good, and he trusted a little faster, wanting to hear more of her pretty noises. She sighed, moaned, and whimpered. Stiles could not get enough of her. The way she felt. The way she sounded. Especially the way she looked. She looked better than any porn he had ever watched, so pure and gentle and alive. He watched the way her boobs moved along with his thrusts, the way her eyes rolled back when he hit deep inside her, and the way her skin glistened in the moonlight. Stiles never wanted to stop doing this, and a creeping thought of how this might be the only time he would get to do this got to him.

“Stiles, oh my god, you feel so good” She sighed when he slowed down a little, and she dragged her long nails down his back. “I want to be on top, please”

She did not not have to ask twice. Stiles grabbed the underside of her ass and flipped them around so that she was sitting on top of him, hands on his chest and boobs perky and perfect. She smiled and rolled her hips, and he almost came then and there.

“Fuck” He cursed, grabbing her hips harshly, and Lydia hoped he would leave marks she could see the next morning. She smiled, digging her nails into his chest as she bounced on his length, getting lost in the pleasure. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she moaned loudly as she pleasured herself on him. Their moans and groans mixed in the silent of the night and it all sounded beautiful.

Stiles was so close, and Lydia looked so beautiful on top of him, so hot and sensual. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her. As they kissed, he moved his hands to her hips, holding her as he started thrusting roughly up into her. It felt so intense Lydia had to lean against his shoulder, moaning uncontrollably into his skin as he fucked her. It all felt so good, she was so close to coming, and she loved him so much.

“Lydia, I am going to come” He groaned, going even faster, and Lydia did not even know how to speak. She saw stars, and she never wanted him to stop.

“I love you” She heard herself say the words before she could even think about it, and as soon as they left his lips she came. Hard. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever experienced and everything went white in her mind for a few seconds. She came down just in time to feel him come inside her, and she was so sensitive it made her let out sweet whines.

Then they were both laying there, breathing heavily, holding each other. Stiles was so in shock he did not know what to say for a while, and Lydia was scared she should not have told him she loved him. She could feel his heartbeat under his skin, so fast and strong, and she knows hers was just as intense. His skin was warm and damp, the whole room smells of sex, and he was still inside her.

“Do you really?” He finally asked, and Lydia wanted to cry, or scream, or laugh. She squished her face into his neck, tucking her head under his chin.

“Yes” She shyly whispered, squeezing her eyes closed.

“I love you so much, Lydia, fuck…” He tugged at her to look at him, and when she finally did and he saw the tears in her eyes he panicked. “Do not cry!”

“I am just so stupid to not have done anything about this, us, before now,” She laughed, her hand grazing his cheek carefully, lovingly. He looked so nice, so calm and happy.

“No need to… This was fucking amazing” He smirked and she laughed, kissing his chin. Then his cheek. His nose. His other cheek. His ear. His forehead. Both his eyelids. And finally his lips. And she was so happy. And she loved him.


End file.
